


Кровь волков

by Lady_Clow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свои пять неполных лет Питер уже умный мальчик.Поэтому он, как губка впитывая в себя знания окружающего мира, с предельной точностью может утверждать две вещи. Первое, у мамы и папы есть жуть-какая-таинственная тайна.Второе, старшая сестра во всем права.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь волков

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни разу не любит инцест, автор его, откровенно говоря, терпеть не может. Но именно в ситуации с Малией автор хотел бы, чтобы было так ~~а не Кейт~~.

В свои пять неполных лет Питер уже умный мальчик. Он умнее сверстников, которые зазывают его поиграть на улице (ему с ними откровенно скучно и он на призывы под окнами не поддается) и многих взрослых, которые считают верхом гениальности потрепать его по щечке с умильным «Какой пупсик, вы только посмотрите! И как же нас зовут?» (тогда он закусывает щеки изнутри, чтобы «убрать» припухлость и смотрит исподлобья так, что к нему больше подходить не рискуют).  
Поэтому он, как губка впитывая в себя знания окружающего мира, с предельной точностью может утверждать две вещи.   
Первое, у мамы и папы есть жуть-какая-таинственная тайна.   
Второе, старшая сестра во всем права.  
Она старше намного, она сильная, красивая и умная, а значит она все-все тайны знает. Маленький Питер тоже хочет их знать.  
Поэтому-то в одну прекрасную ночь, когда на небе снова зажигается яркий светящий шарик – Луна – он проскальзывает в комнату сестры и забирается к ней под одеяло.  
Талия вздыхает, включает ночник и трет глаза.  
– Питер, ты уже большой мальчик, не надо вот так прокрадываться, – мягко укоряет она.  
Брат усаживается на пятки и смотрит на неё с самым заговорщеским видом.  
– Мама и папа снова куда-то ушли, – страшным шепотом сообщает он. – У них тайна, да? Супер-жуть тайна?  
Его глаза блестят в предвкушении разгадки, но Талия только улыбается и треплет его по волосам.  
– Ложись-ка спать и не выдумывай страшилок на ночь.  
– Но они оба постоянно уходят из дома, когда Луна яркая и во-от такая! – возмущается мальчик, раскидывая руки в стороны, как бы обрисовывая контуры полной Луны. – Ты же знаешь, да? Расскажи, мне интересно!  
Он делает самое жалобное выражение лица, с надеждой подаваясь вперед – взрослые ему обычно не отказывают, когда он так смотрит. Но Талию так просто не прошибешь. Она снова вздыхает, а потом вдруг притягивает его к себе, и укрывает одеялом.  
– Спи давай, – настоятельно советует она.  
– Ну, расскажи… – шепчет он, зарываясь щекой в подушку.  
– Вот вырастешь и всё сам узнаешь, – обещает сестра. – А ты пока ещё совсем маленький.  
Питер кусает губу и сосредоточенно хмурится. Сестра, конечно, всегда права, но она же сама до этого сказала, что он уже большой мальчик. А теперь вот – «вырастешь». Нет, положительно, взрослые все до единого скрытничают.  
Он вздыхает над своей нелегкой судьбой и засыпает, слушая мерное дыхание сестры.

 

В их роду с самого его основания царит патриархат. Но главой становится Талия до тех пор, пока Питер не вырастет. Тем не менее, когда ему исполняется 14 лет, и вновь встает вопрос о главенстве, он с легкомысленной небрежностью заявляет, что его и так устраивает всё. Он не любит напрягаться, не любит ответственности, а Талия – взрослая и умная (хотя он, конечно, тоже, для своих четырнадцати умен не по годам). К тому же она замужем, у неё подрастают мелкие волчата («Племяннички», как в шутку называет их Питер), так что кому как не ей управлять семьей.  
Талия с улыбкой качает головой, когда слышит всё это.  
– Ты уже взрослый мальчик, Питер. Тебе пошло бы на пользу управление семьей.  
– Ты с этим справляешься куда лучше, – усмехается он, подхватывая на руки ковыляющего мимо Дерека. У них с мальцом не такая уж и разница в возрасте – семь лет всего, но относится он к племяннику, как трепетный взрослый дядюшка.  
Талию это и умиляет и несколько настораживает.  
– Не забивай только ему голову своими грандиозными идеями, – предупреждает она. – А то я тебя знаю.  
– Сестренка, да я сама невинность! – хищно подмигивает ей Питер.  
В их городе правит бал целая стая Альф и уже одно это подписало бы смертный приговор доброй половине жителей, но Талия пользуется у них слишком большим авторитетом, чтобы хоть кому-то пришло в голову пойти против неё.  
Это дает ей безграничную власть над ними… и одновременно делает ужасно уязвимой.  
– Мне пора начать ходить с тобой на эти клятые собрания самцов, – как-то раз между делом замечает Питер.  
– Тебе быстро наскучит там находиться, – пожимает плечами сестра, поправляя волосы перед зеркалом. – Я знаю, как ты не любишь пустую болтовню и интриги.  
– Предпочитаю действия словам, – он откровенно скалится, на миг сверкая золотом зрачков.  
– Именно, – Талия обжигает его укоризненным взглядом. – Как в ситуации с Пейдж.  
Это удар ниже пояса, она и сама это понимает. Питер тотчас меняется в лице. Он не считает людей достойными своего внимания, а уж тем более каких-то юных девчонок, но ситуация с Пейдж оказывается тяжким ударом не только для Дерека. Талия не винит ни сына, ни брата – эта ошибка юности научит их ценить то, чем они, как им кажется, могут с легкостью управлять.  
Человеческую жизнь.  
– Я пойду, – она подходит к двери, – почти все уже собрались, ждут меня.  
Она касается его плеча, и улыбка освещает её лицо:  
– Спасибо за твою заботу обо мне. Я буду в порядке.  
Питер хмыкает и передергивает плечами.  
– Тогда я весь вечер буду расслабляться в какой-нибудь приятной компании, – обещает он, блаженно жмурясь.  
– Ты неисправим, – усмехается сестра и уходит.  
Она знает, что он всё равно придет. Будет стоять там, за трухлявой стеной склада, смотреть и слушать. Она не может ему запретить – он «взрослый мальчик», но надеется, что сумеет его уберечь, даже если с ней самой что-то случится.

 

– Твоя скорость увеличилась, – сдержанно аплодирует Талия, одобрительно глядя, как Питер прислоняется спиной к стволу дерева. – Скоро сможешь бегать по лесу, как настоящий волк.  
– Что может быть лучше, чем похвала от волчицы? – усмехается он, а потом вдруг его глаза вспыхивают очередной безумной идеей. – Хотя, кое-что может.  
Он подбирается к сестре и кивает в сторону подернутого туманной дымкой ночного леса:  
– Давай наперегонки, а?  
Талия с усмешкой качает головой:  
– Я уже не в том возрасте.  
– Ой, ой, какие мы старые! – закатывает глаза Питер. – Да ладно, давай, перевоплощайся! Ну же, почувствуй себя снова девчонкой!  
– А, так я уже старуха? – прищуривается сестра.  
– Ты сама это сказала, не я! – Питер поднимает руки и его глаза вспыхивают, а тело трансформируется.  
Талия откидывает волосы со спины, а в следующий миг рвется вперед уже в облике волчицы, слыша, как брат бросается в погоню.  
Она несутся по ночному лесу, распугивая немногочисленную живность, петляя, натыкаясь друг на друга и снова разбегаясь в разные стороны. Под лапами шуршит листва, взлетая вверх от взмаха хвоста, из пасти вырывается дикий, восторженный вой – свобода!  
Питер отталкивается от ствола дерева, делает широкий круг и его с ног сбивает тяжело мохнатое тело. Он падает в траву на спину, и смотрит в огромные алые глаза застывшей над ним волчицы. Облизывается, сверкает своими, золотыми глазами. Его рот распахнут, как и пасть волчицы, дыхание вырывается протяжными выдохами, они оба всё ещё поглощены звериной ипостасью, в них – одни животные инстинкты, а человеческая сущность спит глубоко в недрах, уступая место необузданной первобытной жажде свободы…  
…и ненасытной страсти, охватывающей обоих. Волчица в единый миг превращается в прекрасную обнаженную женщину, и её кожа серебрится в лунном свете. Волчье рычание превращается в стоны, когти – в царапающие спину и бока пальцы, и лишь глаза остаются прежними – алыми и золотыми.  
Звериными.

 

– Это была ошибка, – говорит сестра на следующий день.  
Питер стоит, скрестив руки на груди. Он не понимает.  
– Мы оборотни, – пожимает плечами он. – Наше понятие родственных связей отличается от человеческого. Это не инцест в том смысле, в каком его понимают люди.  
– Это что-то намного ближе, – кивает Талия, но почти сразу же качает головой. – Именно поэтому такого больше никогда не повторится.  
– Почему? Только не надо мелодраматичных заявлений «У меня есть муж, я люблю его», – Питер внешне спокоен, только клыки под верхней губой начинают увеличиваться, но он старается не показать этого сестре.  
Она смотрит на него с печалью и теплом во взгляде. Медленно протягивает руку и касается щеки.  
«Я люблю тебя» повисает невысказанными между ними обоими. Они оба знаю, что должны произнести это вслух. И не могут.  
– Ты ещё такой маленький, Питер, – шепчет сестра и ему почему-то кажется, что она плачет, но её глаза сухие. – Когда-нибудь ты вырастешь и всё поймешь.

 

Талия прижимает платок к губам и медленно выдыхает.  
– Ты такая бледная, – Питер протягивает ей стакан воды, но она не отнимает платок от лица. – Ну, чего ты? Пей же.  
Талия смотрит на него и что-то такое в её взгляде, чего он понять не может.  
– У тебя ведь не несварение желудка, так? – его пронзает этим, как молнией.  
Сестра убирает платок и в нос ему ударяет запах рвоты.  
– Его убьют, – шепчет она внезапно. – Этого волчонка убьют за то, чье он дитя.  
– Не посмеют, – он качает головой. – Никто не посмеет, – его глаза вспыхивают темным золотом и этот цвет так похож на алый, что Талия невольно вздрагивает.  
Он протягивает руку и касается его щеки, гладит, опускает на шею.  
– Жизнь этого ребенка будет похожа на страшный кошмар, – произносит она. – И дело не только в охотниках, которые будут охотиться на него так же, как охотятся на всех нас. Дело в его силе.  
– Силе? – Питер подается вперед, он не понимает. Впервые в жизни он чего-то не понимает.  
– В твоей силе, и в моей, – она печально улыбается. – В силе его родителей. Оборотни не занимаются кровосмешением – это слишком опасно. От такой связи может родиться особенный, новый вид волков. Мутант с огромными способностями. Мир станет для него одной большой ловушкой.  
– Мы защитим его, – обещает Питер, и Талия горько смеется.  
– Да, – шепчет она и в её глазах мерцает что-то. – Я защищу его. Защищу вас обоих.  
Питер распахивает глаза, когда острые когти пронзают его затылок. Он хочет поднять руку и… он не знает, что потом. Оттолкнуть её? Но она носит их ребенка, он не может причинить ей боль. Он…   
– Это будет девочка, – Талия прижимает его к себе, целует в макушку. – Я знаю это, чувствую. Наша девочка. Наша Малия.  
«Это имя так похоже на твое», хочет сказать брат, но не может. Он теряет сознание, чувствуя влагу на щеке, и не может понять, плачет ли он сам или это слезы Талии.  
Талия бросается прямо в огонь и дым, она бежит к своим детям, слыша их крики. Питер хватает её за руку уже на пороге:  
– Нужно вывести всех отсюда!  
Сестра смотрит на него и в её глазах танцует пламя. Он знает, что она не трансформируется, но зрелище все равно завораживает. На краткий миг Талия касается пальцами его щеки и ему смутно кажется, что когда-то это уже было, но сейчас не время вспоминать, когда именно.  
А потом огромная черная волчица сбивает его с ног, прижимая к полу, распластываясь на нем, прикрывая собой…  
…и мир взрывается бушующим пламенем.

 

Дерек вертит в пальцах когти Талии, а Питер не может оторвать от них глаз. Ему почему-то это кажется очень важным – он, в принципе, и сам уже догадывается почему. Долгие годы в коме восстановили что-то в его сознании, какие-то смутные воспоминания… Какое-то ощущение неправильности, ощущение зияющей дыры в его разуме.  
Он знает, что сестра забрала у него часть памяти. Он умный, он догадался.  
Он хочет понять, что именно.

 

«Малия» шепчет Лидия ему на ухо и мир на краткий миг теряет четкость. Все остальные кричат, за кем-то гонятся, что-то делают, но Питеру уже все равно.  
Он стоит, глядя в одну точку на стене…  
Он вспоминает.

 

Она не похожа ни на Талию, ни на него. У неё совсем другие черты лица и улыбается она совсем по-другому. У неё льдисто-голубые глаза во время трансформации и тяжкий груз смерти приемной матери и сводной сестры за плечами. Она койот – новый вид оборотня. Как кицунэ.  
Её зовут «Малия» и он с ней ещё не познакомился.  
– На тебя не похоже, – комментирует Лидия, выразительно глядя на него.  
Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к дереву, и смотрит, как Малия общается с остальной стаей. Лидия ничего не добавляет, она знает, что сейчас ему не хочется ни с кем разговаривать, но её присутствие его не напрягает. В ней, как и в Малии, есть его частичка, а ему самим с собой комфортно.  
– Мы успеем познакомиться, – он пожимает плечами.  
Лидия хмурится и вдруг спрашивает:  
– Как ты это понял? Ты ведь подозревал что-то до того, как я всё для тебя узнала… Как ты догадался, что ты «не только дядя»?  
Питер смотрит на Малию. От его сестры в ней только схожее имя.  
Невидимые ранки на затылке болят.  
Талия плачет и целует его в макушку.  
– Я уже взрослый мальчик, – улыбается он, глядя на Лидию. Его глаза светятся алым. – Я догадался.


End file.
